


Why Don’t You Feel the Same?

by Headbandmode



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Friendship/Love, Gary Smith has a praise kink, Gary has matured, Gary still has a thing for control, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, he’s still sweet though, jimmy is also kind of terrible, jimmy is bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbandmode/pseuds/Headbandmode
Summary: You, (y/n) (L/n), have had quite the eventful week. You and Jimmy were going steady & Gary was finally out of the picture...or so you thought. When Gary comes back sooner than expected and is vocal about how he feels for you, you have to come to terms with the fact that he’s right, Jimmy doesn’t love you and you can do better. But who could you do better with....him?You’ll give it a shot! Hopefully no one gets hurt in the process.
Relationships: Gary Smith/Reader, Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith/Reader, Jimmy Hopkins/Zoe Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Why Don’t You Feel the Same?

“Oh Jimmy, look look! They have a Ferris wheel!”, you squealed excitedly. You practically dragged him over to the line to buy tickets, him exhaustedly trailing behind. “Okay okay, calm down y/n!”, he laughed as he took out a $20 bill and paid for you both to get on. “We have tons of time to check everything out before curfew, so just, relax”, he said softly as you both climbed in. “Sorry, I’ve just never been in a Ferris wheel before!”, you giggled in reply.

He gently caressed your hand, looking off in the other direction. He seemed... _off._ “Is everything okay?”, you asked him quietly, to which he turned to look at you and nodded without saying a word. You smiled bleakly and decided to leave it at that. As the Ferris wheel went around, not a single word was exchanged between the 2 of you. The air fell silent as he stared off into the distance, thinking, pondering, _questioning._ Once the ride was over, you clung onto his hand and you both walked over to the souvenir booth. You picked out a teddy bear that Jimmy bought and lazily handed to you.

The night was still young, and you didn’t want to go, but his switch in moods made you think that maybe it was for the best. Once you were getting close to the school however, your curiosity got the best of you. “Jimmy, sweetheart...are you mad at me?”, you asked timidly. The softness of your giant bear comforting you as he abruptly stopped walking, hands in his pockets. You stopped yourself as well, waiting for an answer even though you weren’t entirely sure you wanted it.

He looked at you, staring longingly and seemingly wholeheartedly. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you next to him gently. “I’m sorry”, he spoke. And if it weren’t for the way the aura communicated his disinterest, the way his eyes weren’t truly meeting yours and the way his hands barely held onto your back....you would’ve believed him.

He began to lean in for a kiss, like he usually did when things grew tense between you, and like a complete idiot you leaned into it too, hoping maybe his lips could tell you what his words weren’t. The kiss was sweet, short, emotionless & pretty much summed up your entire night thus far. “I’ll see you tomorrow y/n..”, he piped up as he started walking away. “Oh..okay Jimmy”, you waved to him goodbye even though his back was facing you and he wasn’t turning around.

he didn’t say goodnight..he didn’t even really answer your questions. Why did he suddenly seem so distant after how well your night was being spent together? The moment you entered that Ferris wheel his entire mood shifted. You began to cry, slipping onto the hard pavement and curling yourself up, not even caring about passerby’s or greasers coming to probably attack you. You felt worthless, undeserving of anyone caring about you the way you cared for them. As your tears welled up and dropped from your eyes faster and faster, you heard footsteps approaching.

You quickly wiped your face and saw the figure towering above you, too hard to make out with burning of your eyes and the night sky not illuminated by the carnivals lights. “H-hello?”, you choked out, your voice still shaky from not only the crying but the quivering you made as the air grew chillier by the second. Winter was approaching after all, it was only a matter of time before the first snowflakes would begin to fall.

”y/n? What are you doing out here **_FRIEND_**?”, the voice spoke. You froze, not wanting to believe the words were coming from who you believed them to be coming from. You wiped your face, speaking up to confirm what you knew you couldn’t deny. “Gary?”, you let the name fall from your tongue, your lips chapped and your tone filled with sadness. He laughed boyishly and extended a hand for you to grab which you cautiously accepted. He pulled you up with enough force to send your body colliding with his. He stepped back a bit, giving you your space. “Sorry about that, *ahem* anyways, what are you doing out here loser?”, he questioned you.

”I could be saying the same for you. Shouldn’t you be holed up in a psych ward somewhere?”, you spat out, having little to no effect on him considering he did just see you crying on the sidewalk. “Oh?”, he replied. The silence then reappeared for a good 5 seconds before he let out the most sinister laugh you have ever heard. He held his stomach, every noise sounding more strained than the last. “You’re such a fool y/n, you’re lucky you’re pretty or else I would have probably kicked you! **_Really Hard_** ”, He continued to laugh as you processed what he had just said. The sudden switch in his tone when talking about how he would kick you making you grow nervous to be around him.

”Well, I- I gotta go...I’ll see you around..I guess?”, you began to walk to the schools entrance, him trailing behind quietly. You knew he was there, and really close at that. Close enough to where every breath he let out crawled around your neck and sent shivers up your spine. You wanted to ignore it and just keep walking, walking like this till you eventually got to the girls dorm where he would definitely not go in...would he? “Hey Gary, I don’t mean to be rude but can you...back up a bit?”, you asked shyly, not fully being able to assert yourself. “Sure darling”, he laughed and trailed 2 extra steps behind you. 

You sighed knowing you couldn’t shake him off and grew relieved as you approached the school entryway. As you took place in the middle, heading to the right to the _girls only_ dorm, Gary grabbed your wrist roughly, effectively stopping you in your tracks. “We have some stuff to discuss tomorrow!, I hope to see you, Jimmy and Pete by the bus where the homeless creep lives!”, he declared in a way that was obviously him trying to sound light hearted but the intentions were too blurry to make out.

“....alright, I’ll try”, you let out uneasily. He then kissed your wrist softly, looking up at you in a way you’ve never seen him look before. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t feel your heart twist at the way his dark locks fell just around his eyes from this angle, or the way his scar seemed to almost glow under the light of the moon. “Perfect!”, he chirped out happily before frowning again. “I don’t like liars by the way, so you’d **_Better_** be there **_friend_** ”, he then turned around and walked to the boys dorm, but not before turning around and mouthing the words “ _goodnight”_ with a wink.

You could barely process what was going on at the moment. Dry tears clinging onto your face and nothing but the dead quiet of the night to accompany you. You quickly jogged into the dorm, turning off your light and flopping onto your bed. Your buried your face in your pillow and let your eyes close softly, finally feeling some peace. But it wouldn’t last for long, THE Gary Smith was back. And he was just as cute and crazy as you remember.   
  


WAIT

did you just say in your thoughts he was... _cute?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ll enjoy where this story goes! I just want more Gary Smith x readers lol. P.s. longer chapters and more detail awaits!


End file.
